The invention relates to a continuous casting mold comprising an oscillation means and a guiding means supporting the continuous casting mold relative to a stationary supporting structure and designed as a disc-shaped spring.
A continuous casting mold of this type is known from AT-B-383.521. There, in order to make do with one single light material-saving spring carrier, the spring carrier is disposed at the side of the mold and eccentrically relative to the same and carries a single- or multi-layer diaphragm spring which is supported at the spring carrier by its circumference. In the center of the diaphragm spring a support engages which is mounted on the supporting framework. The spring carrier in turn is connected with the lifting table of the continuous casting mold.
In this construction the oscillation means is formed by eccentric shafts which are driven by corner gears and engage at the corners of the rectangular lifting table via articulation brackets, thus setting the lifting table in vertically directed oscillations. The structural expenditures for the oscillation drive are accordingly high, since the latter in order to absorb the tilting forces occurring due to the eccentric arrangement of the spring carrier has to be constructed so as to be particularly firm and sturdy. Moreover, the eccentric arrangement of the spring carrier calls for some space being provided at one side of the mold.